The Darkness
by Doodles
Summary: Chapter 5 has been started!! I hope you are enjoying my fic so far! Please read and review my it!!
1. It All Begins

Chapter 1  
"My next victim will be a boy and girl who are in love with each other!!" laughed the murderer. "And the  
best place to look for a couple is Tokyo!!!" With that he stood up and walked out the door of his house...  
  
Tai woke up and looked at his wristwatch. It was Sunday 7:53am. He went out of bed, got dressed and  
went into the kitchen. Kari was still asleep. Tai started to make toast and eggs. Kari woke up from the   
sound in the kitchen. "What are you doing, Tai?" she asked as she came into the kitchen. "Making   
breakfast, what does it look like!" he answered. Then they heard the mailman drop mail into their mailbox.  
Both Tai and Kari lunged towards the door. Tai made it first and picked up the mail. "Mom, mom, mom,   
mom," he muttered. "Ahhhh, here's on for me!" He quickly opened it and read it. "What does it say?" asked  
Kari. "None of your business, but if you really want to know then here, read it!" He gave her the letter.   
She read:  
Please meet me at the soccer field at 8:00pm today.  
Signed,  
  
"Strange, whoever it is didn't put their name on it," said Kari. "Oh well, you'll have to meet this person your  
self!"  
  
"To get the best scare out of a person is to have an evil name!" exclaimed the murderer. "So I'll call myself  
The Darkness!" He laughed so evily that it echoed. "Now, to take the bus that'll take me to Tokyo!"  
  
Kari got dressed to go to the digital world. She met up with the others at the computer. "Hi TK!" she said.  
"Hi Kari!" interuppted Davis. "I wasn't talking to you, Davis," she said. "Oh," He backed away. "Arrgggghhh!"  
he tought. "What does kari see in that dwit, TK? I'm way better than him!" He muttered something under his   
breath. "Whassat?" asked V-mon, Davis's digimon companion. "Uh, nothing," answered Davis. "I know   
something is on your mind, Davis. I can see it in your eyes," he said, suspicious. "C-mon, tell me! Please?"  
"Well, Kari always wants to hang out with TK instead of me," he complained. "For once can't she like me?"  
"Oh, I see. Well, why don't you try to impress her?" V-mon suggested. "I tried but she never seems to notice,"  
Davis complained even more. "Yikes, thats bad!" answered V-mon. "Well, thanks for trying to cheer me up!"  
said Davis. "Hurry up Davis!" shouted Yolei. "We are all behind because of you!" "So, what are we doing   
today?" asked Ken as he joined the others. "I guess we'll have to see," replied Cody.   
  
Tai went to soccer practice after lunch. His team were playing against the Rebels next week. Tai looked   
around for anyone suspicious. "Hi Tai!" someone behind him said. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tai jumped up and turned  
around. Sora was standing there with a grin on her face. "Did I scare you?" she laughed. "N-no!" stammered  
Tai. "You just suprised me," He calmed down. "Someone is supposed to meet me here at 8:00pm tonight,"  
He told her about the letter. "It wasn't me who wrote it," she answered.  
  
"A perfect couple!" thought Darkness. "Tai and Sora!" He laughed to himself. "Time to threaten them!"  
  
  



	2. Love and Hate

Chapter 2   
Darkness crumbled another piece of paper in his hand. Then, he took a new one. "I hve to write something   
nasty!" He snarled. "They will break apart or else!" He took a shiny dagger and looked at it. "DEATH!"  
  
Tai had finished his soccer practice and was heading home. Sora walked with him. "Why do you always   
have to tag along?" Tai stated. "Can't I walk home alone?" "Why do you act so mean?" aswered Sora,  
pretending she never heard him. "Can you answer my question first?" Tai spoke, ignoring her. "Do you  
have a crush on me or something?" Sora blushed. "Well, no..." she started. "I bet you do!" Tai interuppted  
her. "You like me, you like me!" He started to make kissy faces. "Oh, shut up!" shouted Sora over his voice.  
"You don't have to bother me just because I like you!" "So you admit it!" Tai went on as usual. "I'm your little  
boyfriend, ain't I?" "Uh Tai, you are way past your house!" Sora suddenly cut in. "This is my house," she went  
on. Tai looked around. He was 6 blocks away from his house. "Well, goodbye no thanks to you!" He stomped  
away. "Why doesn't he like me?" thought Sora. "What's wrong with me?" she sobbed. She went into her room   
and fell asleep in tears. "Why do I feel so sweaty?" thought Tai as he walked home. He walked the rest of the  
way in silence.  
  
When Kari got home no one was there. It was getting dark. "Where is Tai?" she thought. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"That must be him. Probably at his friends house." She picked up the phone. "Hello? Tai is that you? Where are   
you?" She could hear heavy breathing on the other line. "I'm not Tai!" said the person. "T-t-then w-who are y-you?"  
stammered Kari, frightened. "No one you need to know of." the voice continued. "Beware Kari, I'm coming to get   
you! Break up with TK now before it's to late!" the voice laughed. "Davis, is that you?" She felt relieved that he was   
playing a stupid joke on her and she fell for it! "I can't believe I..." she started. "I AM NOT ANYONE YOU KNOW OF!"  
the voice shouted. Kari gasped. "Now listen to me or else both you and your boyfriend DIE!" Kari became quiet.  
Tears were forming in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she sobbed. "I want you to break up with TK and   
you'll be free!" the voice laughed with glee. He was finally scaring someone good. "But I love TK. He's my best  
friend!" "Beware!" said the voice and with that it hung up. Kari sat down on the couch crying. Then she heard   
footsteps and the jingle of keys. She wiped the tears away and turned the tv on, pretending to watch. Tai opened  
the door, mumbling something. "Why are you so late?" asked Kari. "Because Sora made me miss my house!" he  
exclaimed. "I think she likes me," he went on. "Wow! You must be lucky!" said Kari. "Sora doesn't go for everyone,  
you know!" "So what! She bothers me!" Tai complained. "You have no sense of romance, Tai!" Kari exclaimed.   
"What!" He was furious. "So, Kari wants to take Sora's side!" Well, I'll show 'em both! Hmph!"  
  
Darkness was delighted. "I got the scare out of her!" he exclaimed. "Now to finish up my death warning to Tai!"   
Things couldn't be more fun!   
  
That night Kari had dreams that someone was out to kill her. She woke up in sweat and didn't sleep for the rest  
of the night. 


	3. Warnings!

Chapter 3  
Tai woke up to see Kari already dressed for school. "How come you're up so early for school?" "I couldn't  
sleep, that's all," she answered. Again, the mailman dropped mail into their mailbox. This time Kari picked  
it up. "Here is one for you Tai!" she said. She handed him the envelope. "That's funny, it has no name on it!"  
Tai mentioned. He quickly opened the envelope only to find a message inside. It read:  
  
If you don't break up with Sora NOW I will kill you both!That is all for now!  
Darkness  
  
"Now who would be so stupid as to write something like this?" He showed the card to Kari. She gasped and  
fainted.  
  
Kari woke up to the sound of the cars outside. She was in bed. a note was laying down beside her. She read:  
  
i have gone to school and will be back at 4:20pm. Please take care of yourself.  
Tai  
  
She looked at her watch. It was 3:00pm. "Oh well," she thought. "One day of no school won't hurt." She went  
into the kitchen and got some water to drink. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone's   
shadow. She ran onto her balcony but all she saw was a piece of paper... addressed to her! She picked it up  
and opened it up. Then she read:  
  
Get away from TK while you still CAN!!  
Darkness  
  
She crumbled the paper and threw it out. "I am going to find out who this Darkness is!" With that she stomped  
out of her apartment. Outside there wasn't a lot of people on the streets because everyone was in school. She   
looked at her balcony from a distance and thought who might have that person been.   
  
Darkness slowly inched near Kari...  
  
Kari looked at her watch. It was 4:15pm. Tai was supposed to be home very soon. she had to go back home.  
She turned around to see a person in black. "Hello Kari!" he said. "I've been waiting for you!" She remembered  
that voice from... "Where had she heard it before?" "Of course, it was that phone call!" "Y-you a-are D-darkness!"  
she stammered in fright. "Yes I am!" "Now to get what I want!" He took out a shiny dagger out of his pocket. "This  
is what happens to you and TK if you don't break apart!" He put the dagger right beside her throat. "DO I MAKE  
MYSELF CLEAR!" She nodded. "Kari!" someone called out. She and Darkness looked to find Tai running up to   
them. "Who are you?" He looked at the masked person. But before Darkness answered he ran. "Who was that?"  
he looked at Kari. "His name is Darkness! He's out to get us both!" she answered him.  
  
Darkness was happy when he got home. "I have delivered the last warning!" he said to no one. "Next time I go for   
the KILL!" He laughed very hard and never stopped. 


	4. Evil Strikes!

Chapter 4  
"So you're telling me that this person who calls himself Darkness is fo real!" Tai was sitting on the couch,   
talking to Kari. "Yes! He says I have to break up my relationship with TK or else he will kill me!" She looked  
hurt. "Don't worry Kari, we'll find out who he is!" "I hope so!" Kari worried. "What else did he tell you?" Tai asked  
her. "He said that it was my last warning! I'm scared!" she replied. "What I don't understand is why he told me to   
break up with Sora? I don't like her anyway!" He looked at the note. "Well, you'd better go with the others to the  
digital world. I got soccer practice again, okay?" Tai stood up and walked out the door. "Bye!"  
  
At soccer practice Tai found that Sora was there, watching him and cheering for him. "Why do I feel weird?"  
he thought. It really bothered him that she was always there, looking at him all the time. "Maybe I do like her but  
can't feel it yet," he thought. "Either way, I have to stay away from her. But how?" It was dark but the coach   
insisted they kept practicing. Tai looked at his wristwatch. It was 7:30pm. "Mom would be worried if I didn't get   
home soon. 'Ok practice is over!" said the coach. "Just my luck!" thought Tai. "I could still get home on time!"  
He went inside to change.  
  
"WHAT! How dare Tai be with Sora after all of what I did?" Darkness was furious. "It is time to strike..."  
  
"Wait up Tai!" called Sora. She caught up to him. "Umm, I'm sorry that what I said to you yesterday," she   
continued. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you!" explained Tai. "Do you forgive me?" Sora  
blushed. "Yes!" He turned around and looked at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone hold   
something shiny and pointy up a tree. "Oh no! Sora look out!" He threw his body at her and both of them fell down,   
barely missing the swipe of a shiny dagger. "Sora! Are you ok?" he stood up and looked at her. "Yes! But why   
did you push me?" she scolded. "There is no time! Run!" he grabbed her hand and ran like crazy. After a while   
he stopped and looked behind. The shadow was following them and was gaining on them! again he ran until they  
got to his apartment. When they got inside Kari was there, watching television. "Taichi Kamiya, what was that all  
about!?" shouted Sora. "Akillerisonthelooseandhe'souttogetus!" panted Tai. "What? Repeat that please!" Tai   
spoke up again, more clearly. "A killer is on the loose and he's out to get you, me, Kari and TK. He wants up to   
break up for some reason. He calls himself Darkness!" Tai answered. "So you actually saved me?" Sora's eyes  
brightened. "Well, I guess!" Tai replied. "Oh, I love you Tai!" she exclaimed. "Don't say that, especially in front of   
my sister!" Tai accused. "Oh don't worry, I heard it all!" said Kari, coming out of the living room. "Kari, what should  
we do? He's already trying to get us! We need to tell the others!" Tai spoke up. "No, we can't tell the others!" she   
said solemnly. "What about Izzy? He could track down the person on his computer!" suggested Tai. "NO!" Kari  
replied. "No one should know about this, not even TK! I'll try to stay away from him for a few days!" "Would you  
like to sleep here tonight, Sora? Tai asked. "Sure!" she replied. "You can use my old clothes," Tai told her.  
  
"I will have my revenge on Tai!" "And Kari will go down with him!" Darkness laughed. "No one escapes my  
evil plots!" With that he sharpened his dagger and went to sleep. In his mind was a beautiful plan waiting to  
work.  
  
  
  



End file.
